1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to product dispensers and, more particularly, a product dispenser package for dispensing products such as toothpaste, shampoo, liquid cosmetics, medicinal liquids and creams, and food items for personal use.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Several products, such as toothpaste, mouthwash, shampoo and liquid cosmetics, are stored in dispenser packages sized for personal use in order to provide a level of flexibility and convenience for users. Such product dispenser packages are particularly useful when traveling, as it is often desirable to pack as lightweight as possible due to weight restrictions on baggage and/or limited storage space. Dispenser packages sized for personal use are also desirable for retail establishments marketing a particular product giving away or selling single-use samples of the product.
In addition, it can be desirable for children to use dispenser packages for personal use in order to limit mess on countertops and to prevent product residue from building around the dispenser package's opening, which often occurs during use of traditional product dispensers.
Therefore, there remains a need for a product dispenser package for personal use that provides easy and sanitary delivery of a product and which is adaptable for dispensing both liquid and viscous products.